Ravish me with your words
by Kyoujhi Finnie
Summary: Pride gets in the way of an foreseen affection of two nations separated by a small Channel but because of a few simple words Arthur uttered-Things turned to something bad, or has it? [ONESHOT-FRUK]


Disaclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me.

Mentions: The last line is from The Tudors by Anne Boleyn (Natalie Dormer).

"Is it not the obligation of a man to say a lady is beautiful and resembles all things bright in this blissful world?"

'To say only the truth and nothing more and nothing less whether female or male; It is an obligation of every man in his society to say exactly what he thinks for its betterment, is it not?'

That was us. The French and the English no matter where we are; No matter the bloody time given ever since that horrid incident that tore the English and French apart—it wasn't the same. Everything was the opposite. The English say it was better, the French say it was for worse. The red was perfect—The blue was other than perfect. They were both two separated nations by a small channel. In a blink of an eye, they would be at each other's throats, next each other's faces and then after that each other's faces.

But how come?

But how can this heart of the very Englishman who embodied all those ideals, be swept away in a single glance of those mesmerizing eyes? If the opposite party was to find this out then his pride would just finish him off. If only he had not let those words go…Those words that did nothing but trouble him.

"I'd rather pick death than to utter or even think that amphibian's name…"  
One afternoon as he was having the time of his life reading in his rose garden while enjoying a cup of tea, the so called 'Amphibian' arrived.

"Ah~ To be expected of an old geezer, you are spending the afternoons all to yourself~ Ohohonhon Where are those ladies you often boast about, mon amie?'

Arthur merely flinched and set the fine teacup he was holding. He set aside the book he was holding to look at the intruder or at least recognize his "shitty" appearance. Stylish brown coat with a violet scarf, oh so because his fashion is more detailed, and black trousers: those were what he wears today? A tad bit informal but he always turns out in unpredictable clothes so...why not? It is rude to turn away guests even if it is your all time rival. It greatly reflects his wonderful and meaningful eyes—scrap that part.  
"What do I owe the Gods of Misfortune for giving me your horrid appearance this supposedly perfect afternoon?"

He only chuckled and took the set right across me. For once his gaze fell on the grassy floor and a soft sigh escaped him. "'Supposedly perfect'? A tranquil time you have here? This place is far beautiful for you! Would you mind if I took a bit of it to breathe… "Something is wrong and everything is wrong. He isn't talking back?

"I am a dignified gentleman so unlike you, an uncivilized twat, I don't often mingle with the swans whose often knows nothing but gossip. And I dare ask, why the sudden change in attitude?"

'It just came to mind, every since that day, everything changed.'

'What do you mean exactly?' he asked as he arched one of his trademark eyebrows.

'Arthur, before the Hundred Years War...You and I were almost inseparable. The nation of England and France had always had that same essence. Of course, I know more than to think that relationship could be restored and I'm old enough not to wish the impossible. I know your attitude more than anyone else and for God's sakes the customs you have for we have almost the same but- ' He was interrupted by the huff the Englishman made.

'Get to the point, Francis. Your flowery words won't do anything to shift me or my thoughts about you and your people." A sigh escaped Arthur before he continued, "The reason for the Hundred Years War was not just a sheep or a goat or whatever it is. It is about the struggle of the English of its integrity and identity. I am not someone to forget so easily of what I hold ideal and desirable upon others. You know that much, or am I wrong?"

"Mon amie, I know you better than anyone else so you do not need to lecture me."

"Then Good. Let us stop reminiscing about the past and concentrate on what we have here, shall we? Some Jasmine tea, perhaps?'

A chuckle, a true chuckle that came from his lips . "I do envy that attitude of yours. Perhaps being straight forward isn't so wrong for if it is, like what I would always say, those beautiful roses wouldn't bloom in such harmony with someone whose heart is of stone like what the rest of Europe say."

"Is that a compliment, I hear or am I simply hearing sarcasm in a new league I know nothing of?"

'It is a complement, cher! You know me. When I speak of complements I do not take it back.'

'Then thank you very much' he said sarcastically and poured the Frenchman some tea on a free cup he would always have incase incidents like this happens. Cautious Brit. 'And don't you forget, those roses are of your gifts back then. The brat from over the Atlantic says I'm sentimental but I will only say this once, I have a thing for beauty for if I did not we wouldn't have been able to get along from all those years'

"Yes, yes, those roses are ever so charming. And about the Pumpkin pants? Oh I hope you still do not blame me for that! Spain is the one who suggested such a thing and Italy did it first! I only added the cape!'

"It's a whole different matter completely. Please, let us not even go there. Now, about tea-"

"Blame that one on Italy and his grandfather! He's in contact with China most of the early times. Mon dieu, let us concentrate on beautiful things instead."

"Alright, shall we talk about porcelain or ivory? Marble is a fascinating stone and goes along with Gems and- "

'Emeralds.'

"Ah yes, perfect! Emeralds can also be a good combination."

'Such Emerald of which shines the brightest when polished and beauty even rivals the Sapphire and Ruby. Even the Opal fears its radiance and sometimes the Diamond fear its strength. You have been a pirate, mon cher, surely you know these things.'

"Of course but-' he was cut short when Francis puts the teacup down.

'The Emerald I speak of is you; the ever so natural yet mysterious of all of Europe. Spain would be the ruby describing the strongest passions of his life; Looking ahead with pure energy. Meanwhile, I remain the simple Sapphire; Elegant, yes, but true in a not so sure way. I'm always full of doubt and uncertainty. The Opal would be the Italy brothers; Majestic but Pure, without each other they would not sparkle the most pure light. The Diamond would be-"

'The Great Roman Empire whose will is as strong as the club of steel and gold!" Arthur stood up and turned around to face the roses. " Bloody hell, Francis! I am not one of your ladies to woe or to entertain with words of poetry and grace! I know you praise people but I say you've gone far enough!'

"Cher, I only praise those who are worthy… What I speak of is the truth. Swallow your pride for once and hear those who praise like how nobles do."

'An English noble never lets words of another affect him in any way-'

"For that a French noble will always throw words to wait for the slightest opportunity to affect that ever so perfect English noble."

'Enough of your damn words! Francis…Just do what you came here to do-! '

Francis smirks and pulls him by the waist from behind by one hand and the other tilts his head to him. 'Arthur… " He trances a finger on that fine Englishman's lips. 'Say it…Say what you said to me back then to have me all over you like this."

He shifts and faces the Frenchman. He covers the other's lips with his hand and smirks ever so captivating and muttered in a low and sensual voice.

Those words-There are no use hiding them now.

' Ravish me with your words…Seduce me '


End file.
